


Sweetheart

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Pidge is a gremlin, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: It's Keith's turn to use a term of endearment! Will Lance survive the experience?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	Sweetheart

"Good morning!" Lance said, walking into the kitchen. Keith looked up from the table, a cup of coffee substitute in his hand.

"Morning," he mumbled, not quite awake yet.

"So!" Lance said, sitting down beside him. "It's your turn today." Keith took a second to process that statement. When he did, his face flushed red.

"Crap," he groaned. Lance smirked.

"I'm thinking that today's term will be…." he paused for effect. "Sweetheart." Keith side-eyed him.

"Sweetheart?" he asked. Lance nodded, causing Keith to sigh. "Fine."

"Great!" Lance said, walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go train for a bit. See you later!"

"Later," Keith said. "Sweetheart." He missed Lance's small blush. Lance hadn't expected Keith to sound so….. adorable. He had said it all shy and soft, it made Lance's heart melt. He hurried to the training room.

*****

Lance had figured he had this challenge in the bag. Nope. Keith had been dropping "sweetheart" bombs EVERYWHERE.

About twenty minutes after Lance had started some training, the others had joined him. Keith decided that instead of ever using Lance's name to call out to him, he was going to call him "sweetheart".

"Sweetheart, watch out!" Keith yelled. Lance managed to dodge an incoming blast, but fell on his butt out of shock. What happened to shy and soft?! Keith just shouted that out as casually as if he was talking about the weather! Lance heard Pidge snicker behind him.

"Oh, I wish I would have been in on this from the start," she said. "Best entertainment around." Lance glared at her.

"Shush, you gremlin," he said, standing back up. Keith jogged over.

"You alright?" he asked. Lance nodded, while Pidge walked off to help Hunk. Keith grinned. "Good. I was worried for a second." He leaned in close. "Sweetheart." Lance gulped. Keith pulled back and walked off to follow Pidge. Lance was screwed.

*****

Lance was dead tired. Emotionally speaking that is. Training hadn't been too bad (thank you Shiro for not killing them), but Keith was making his poor heart work over time.

When they were around the others, Keith called him "sweetheart" with the utmost confidence. But when they were alone, he got all sorts of shy and unsure. It was like emotional whiplash for Lance.

"Hey!" Lance turned around to see who called him. Keith ran up next to him.

"Hey," Lance said.

"You headed to bed already?" Keith asked. "I thought Shiro and I were the only ones to go to bed this early?"

"While it's true I'm a night owl," Lance said. "I'm beat."

"Oh," Keith said. They stopped outside of Lance's room. "Well, goodnight then. Sweetheart." There is was again! He walked off to his own room. Lance robotically stepped inside his room and lied down. His whole face felt like it was on fire.

Needless to say, Lance didn't get much sleep that night, too busy trying to figure out what was going on between himself and a certain Red Paladin.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Keith is all confident around others because they all know it's just a challenge, but when it's just him and Lance, he's a little more unsure about how Lance will react.
> 
> Any suggestions for the next term? (I do not want to resort to "schnookums" 😂).


End file.
